Void Fissure
Void Fissures are a type of mission in which players can open Void Relics and obtain the treasure within. They were introduced with . Access At most times, one or two Void Fissure missions are available for each of the four tiers of Void Relics. Like Alerts, they are associated with a normal mission node on the Star Chart, which must be unlocked to play the Void Fissure mission. Unlike alerts, they can be repeated as often as desired during their availability and they will give standard rewards associated with the mission type. When entering a Void Fissure mission, players can equip a Void Relic of the appropriate tier. If they complete the mission, they can choose an item from their relic or another player's relic as a reward. If players have no relic equipped, they can complete the mission, but will not receive any rewards from other players' relics. Gameplay In addition to the mission's assigned objectives (e.g. Exterminate, Capture, Spy, etc.), Void Fissure missions will have a grey hue and loss of color throughout the mission, and Void Fissures will appear along the mission objective path, spawning in Corrupted units from the Void as well as converting nearby native enemies into Corrupted units. While most enemies can be converted to Corrupted, they are considered identical in terms of Codex completion (i.e. scanning newly converted Scorpions will count towards any preexisting progress to the standard Scorpion's codex entry). When a certain number of Corrupted enemies are killed, one will drop Reactant, a glowing yellow substance, which players must walk over to pick up and add to their required goal. Once this goal is met, the Relic will crack and the player will receive a buff to one piece of their gear, which starts to emit cosmetic bolts of lighting. At this point that player can complete the mission and receive their reward. When the player obtains 10 Reactant, they will be awarded with a varying amount of Void Traces at extraction, a resource used to refine Void Relics to make them drop rarer rewards, and to craft Dragon Keys. Players will receive a reward from their Relic. Players can keep their own reward or choose another player's reward instead with no penalty. If players select the reward of another player, that person receives 5 Void Traces per person that chose their reward. Endless Missions With the Endless Void Fissure missions Interception, Defense, Survival, and Excavation have been revamped. The goal of the mission is considered a reward interval, as it is reset after completion. After completing the mission goal and selecting a reward from the opened Relics (if you got enough Reactant), the squad will be asked whether they want to leave now or continue fighting. Upon continuing, every member will be allowed to choose a new Relic to use for the next reward interval. During every interval, each member will once again need to collect enough reactant in order to open their chosen Relic while completing the mission goal. Reward Intervals The reward intervals per mission type are as followed: * Defense: 5 waves * Disruption: 1 round * Interception: 1 round * Survival: 5 minutes * Excavation: 200 Cryotic Bonuses per Interval Should you collect the necessary Reactant per interval and open your Relic, a bonus will occur and you will be allowed to re-select a new Relic for the next interval. The bonuses are as followed: * Every time you open a Relic, you get a predetermined booster. These boosters stack the longer you stay. *# The first interval: 1.25x Affinity. *# The second interval: 1.25x Credits. *# The third interval: 1.25x Resources. *# The fourth interval: 1.25x Resource Drop Rate. *# The fifth interval: a random Exceptional Relic (that can be used in the same mission). *# The sixth interval: 1.5x Affinity (replaces first). *# The seventh interval: 1.5x Credits (replaces second). *# The eighth interval: 1.5x Resources (replaces third). *# The ninth interval: 1.5x Resource Drop Rate (replaces fourth). *# The tenth interval: a higher tier random Flawless Relic (that can be used in the same mission). * Boosters continue to increase every set of intervals and are capped at double (2x). After the nineteenth interval, all boosters will have reached their cap. * Once you get to the fifteenth interval, you'll receive a random Radiant Relic (that can be used in the same mission). * Past the fifteenth interval, Radiant Relics will be received on every fifth interval. * Every Relic opened will result in Traces. Reactant Buff Upon opening a Void Relic after collecting 10 Reactants, the player receives a buff to one of their equipped gear which gets corrupted for an amount of time based on the tier of the Void Fissure ( 30sec tier}}). The buffed gear will emit lightning bolts and gets a corrupted texture effect. * Corrupted Warframes receive a 2x multiplier to Ability Strength and Ability Range. ** This affects the total value, meaning with a maxed for 130% Ability Strength will turn into 260% while the buff is active. * Primary and secondary weapons receive unlimited ammunition and no longer need to reload. * Melee Heavy Attacks don't consume the Combo Counter. Tactics * As Void Fissures frequently spawn Corrupted Nullifiers even on lower levels, players are advised to prepare weapons and Warframes that are appropriate against them, such as rapid-fire weapons for taking down Nullifier bubbles, or melee weapons for killing them from within the bubble. Field-based abilities such as 's are significantly less effective because of the Nullifiers, though 's will prove effective in removing their bubbles. * 's and similar abilities may be strong enough to kill enemies as they appear, especially on lower levels, but will hamper reactant drop, especially on exterminate missions or missions that turn into exterminate later. * Incoming corrupted enemies will be staggered and vulnerable for a few seconds, which opens them for quick response, unlike local enemies, that will be invulnerable while being corrupted and staggered. (possibly a bug) * Fissures tend to open directly over local, uncorrupted enemies, so cleared and locked-down room may have lowered spawn rates, while a regular alarm will increase it additionally. Notes * Void Fissures are a decent way to level up new Warframes and gear, because of the constant enemy spawning from the fissure with a lot of heavy units. * Void Traces dropped from Void Fissure enemies are NOT consistent across players (everyone gets different drops). * Fissure enemies spawned during endless missions appear to not level up along with the rest of the enemies as time passes, causing them to stay at base mission level until extraction. * Fissure spawn rules somehow affect local spawn rules: ** Spawn rates of heavy units noticeably increase. ** Newly spawned local enemies might start to fight between themselves while not fighting corrupted enemies from the fissure. * Unlike Alerts, completion of fissure mission will count towards Star Chart progression and will unlock adjacent nodes. * The official Warframe mobile app can show current void fissures including fissure level and type of mission.It can be downloaded here and here for Android and iOS respectively. Bugs * As a new Fissure appears in the mission, some players may experience a drop in their performance or even a freeze on extreme cases. * Fissures may suddenly stop spawning. * The Reactant Buff for melee weapons doesn't seem to work at the moment. Combo Counter will be consumed after any Heavy Attack. Media Warframe Void Fissure Changes! Patch History *The Void is reacting to the Lich experiments on the Kuva Fortress, and for the first time: Void Fissures are appearing on the Kuva Fortress! But these are unlike the others, and they only respond to REQUIEM RELICS. *Disruption has been added as a possible mission type for Void Fissures! *You can continue to Refine already Refined Relics in both the Void Relic Refinement station and in Navigation when selecting a Relic for a Void Fissure mission. *The in-mission Void Fissure Reward screen has also been reworked to reflect these aesthetic changes with the added Refinement functionality in the Relic selection screen for endless Void Fissure missions. *Increased the base amount of Void Traces granted when your Relic is chosen from 1 to 5. *Fixed Void Fissures in endless mission types not spawning enemies at the same level as other non-corrupted enemies. *Fixed Fissure Corruption FX not applying to Kitguns or Zaws. *Fixed some enemies spawning in ceilings and walls in Fissure missions which can often lead to lack of progression. *Fixed Reactant appearing as ‘Corruption’ when waypointing it. *Fixed some enemies (e.g. MOA's) getting permanently stuck in looping reaction animations in Void Fissure missions. *Increased Capture end timer during Void Fissure missions from 3 minutes to 5 minutes. Players now have more time to collect Reactant when cracking Relics in these missions. *Fixed issue where players were forced to wait for the countdown timer to finish in Endless Void Fissure missions if the “Sort by” menu was active when the timer began. *Fixed Transferring to Operator in a Void Fissure mission overwriting squadmates' Reactant counter UI. *Increase Fissure enemy spawn rate for Fissure Sabotage missions. *Exiting the Relic selection menu now counts as a non-vote instead of a decline. Previously ‘Exiting’ from the Relic selection screen counted as "declining" the mission, which you could not undo unless you left the squad, or the mission is cancelled entirely. *Fixed "repeat mission" not working for Void Fissures. *Fixed being able to infinitely stack Mod, Arcane, Reactant and Endless Fissure Relic-cracking buffs when switching between Operator Transference at the right time. *Fixed a script error that occurred when a Host migrates during a Relic mission while the countdown to the next round is active. This resulted in being kicked back to the Landing Craft. *Void Fissure tutorial transmissions can now be disabled by turning off 'Enable Hint Transmissions' in the Audio Menu. *Introduced. }} es:Fisura del Vacío fr:Fissures du Néant it:Frattura Void zh:虛空裂縫 Category:Update 19 Category:Missions